El acantilado (RusPru)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Gilbert desmontó de su corcel y se sentó en el borde del acantilado. A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y a teñir el mar embravecido con un tono anaranjado en la línea del horizonte y añil en las zonas más alejadas de la luz marchita de la estrella. Había llegado antes del momento más maravilloso del crepúsculo y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Atención: one-shot R-18


**¿Qué hace _Magpieus_ escribiendo un RusPru a estas horas intempestivas? Pues cumpliendo con la regla no escrita de hacer un _oneshot_ especial por San Valentín. Sí, el día del amor, de los casamientos y de las promesas de matrimonio. Y es un fic sin ningún tipo de drama, más allá del drama que pueda tener una relación bonita entre adolescentes del siglo XIX en edad casadera. Todo un logro para mi necesidad innata de destruir a los pobres personajes de mis historias que no tienen la culpa de que yo sea un psicópata sin corazón. _Enjoy yourselves_.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : _lemon_ y además explícito. Agüita bendita, joven.**

 ** _Para Vitya (Rubor. Sofocos. Quita los pósters de la pared rápidamente.) Espero que te guste \\\\._**

* * *

Gilbert desmontó de su corcel y se sentó en el borde del acantilado. A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y a teñir el mar embravecido con un tono anaranjado en la línea del horizonte y añil en las zonas más alejadas de la luz marchita de la estrella. Había llegado antes del momento más maravilloso del crepúsculo y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Escuchó con atención los cánticos de guerra que entonaba el mar rompiendo contra las paredes del acantilado y la furia burbujeante de su espuma. Respiró el aroma a salitre y se dejó llevar por la fuerte brisa que revolvía su pelo como si fuera un amigo que quisiera reforzar su amistad con aquel gesto de camaradería.

Pronto la luz se volverá violeta y podré contemplar el color de sus ojos, pensó emocionado.

Nunca volvió a contemplar el espectáculo que ofrecía el crepúsculo de la misma manera. No desde que aquel joven lo había poseído en aquel mismo lugar, hacia cinco años, y sus ojos brillantes, velados por los mechones de su largo flequillo rubio, se confundían con la tonalidad del firmamento.

Se desabrochó el gabán para tener más libertad de movimiento y acarició con dulzura su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Estaba duro como una roca. Las caricias que él mismo se propiciaba no hacían más que aumentar la hinchazón de su miembro. Hasta podía sentir, con todo ello, el tacto de unos labios sedosos y húmedos que lo recorrían de arriba abajo con la tierna avidez de un niño que disfruta de un caramelo. Era como si Iván estuviese realmente allí. Oh, cuántas veces había evocado ese recuerdo. Cuántas veces había visto crecer su erección bajo los calzones. Toda la culpa la tenía aquel atardecer violeta, cinco años atrás.

(1)

Gilbert Beilschmidt no quería casarse y huyó a su casa de campo, lejos de su madre que le presionaba constantemente para que contrajera matrimonio. Para ella, todas las muchachas que se presentaban como posibles pretendientes eran la idónea. Se habría conformado con cualquiera que le hubiese confesado un amor verdadero de juventud a su hijo pero Gilbert pensaba diferente. No amaba a ninguna, ni siquiera las encontraba atractivas. Cuando se lo contó a su madre ,ella, al principio alarmada, le quitó importancia después diciendo que no sería más que una fase. En cuanto creciera un poco, se enamoraría perdidamente de una joven condesa, baronesa o, por qué no; de una princesa. Gilbert suspiró contrariado al ver que su madre quería encauzar aquellas propuestas de manera que su unión fuera con algún miembro de la realeza. No pudo soportar aquella situación por más tiempo y se marchó a su casa de campo, lejos del mundanal ruido.

Allí, en la soledad de su retiro, pudo entregarse por completo al disfrute de leer los libros quisiera, de dormitar en su diván favorito y de pasar las tardes recorriendo las orillas del estanque sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza que el de la felicidad absoluta y solitaria. Detestaba aquellas convenciones sociales y el hecho de tener que fingir ser un personaje que representase el estatus familiar para enfrentarlo al de los otros nobles y así obtener una posición privilegiada en la comidilla aristocrática. ¿Qué había de los libros que había leído durante toda su vida? ¿Que había de los parajes secretos y bellos que había descubierto en sus placenteros viajes por la Selva Negra o el Valle del Rin? ¿Dónde quedaba todo el empeño que había puesto en cultivar su alma, su cabeza y su cuerpo mortal?

A medida que los días pasaban, Gilbert comenzaba a sentirse más desolado. El techo del salón de lectura parecía inmenso. El fuego del hogar apenas calentaba su cuerpo y la comida que los criados preparaban par él, le resultaba insípida y llegaba a ser desagradable. Él amaba la soledad y, sin embargo, se sentía abatido por estar allí deambulando de un lado a otro de la vivienda, sin encontrarle el sentido a nada de lo que hacía. Como si la casa de campo fuera una opresiva jaula en vez de un lugar para descansar y reavivar el fuego del ánimo. Eso, unido al hecho de que llevaba días sin entablar una conversación sobre libros y música con alguien instruido, hacía que volviera a caer en un terrible verdad que lo deprimía: él no era dueño de su vida, sino sus padres. Ellos habían dejado que su hijo distrajera su ociosa atención con literatura y diversiones tales como montar a caballo y viajar por toda Alemania. Pero a la hora de la verdad, aquellos placeres solo servían a Gil para crearse un disfraz que atrajera la atención de una arrebolada condesita, hija de un importante matrimonio de nobles con un patrimonio más importante aún que ellos.

—¿Por qué nadie quiere saber sobre mí, pequeño _Fritz_? —preguntó al caballo de magnífico pelaje negro que se había traído de Berlín mientras lo ensillaba, alicaído—. Nadie quiere descubrir mi verdadero yo. A nadie le importa qué sitios he visitado o qué música puedo tocar con la flauta travesera. Ni siquiera cuando yo intento interesarme por sus vidas, me topo con un muro de hierro que no me deja ver. Estoy condenado a sufrir sus charlas superfluas y sus risas estridentes hasta que me muera. Si al menos tuvieran algo interesante de lo que hablar... ¿Cómo pretende mi madre que encuentre esposa así? ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Montó con agilidad sobre el caballo y lo espoleó para que saliese galopando de las caballerizas. Se internó en la densa arboleda que rodeaba la finca y dejó que el caballo decidiera la dirección. El sol comenzó a ponerse. La brisa de la tarde revolvió su cabello plateado y las crines oscuras de su montura. Sintió que formaba parte de aquel bosque umbrío como si fuera un espectro condenado a vagar para toda la eternidad por él. Solo. En el silencio que le brindaban las sombras únicamente interrumpido por el galope de su caballo.

Hasta que se le unió otro sonido similar. Escuchó como un caballo se acercaba a él galopando y Gilbert detuvo al suyo con un tirón de sus riendas.

—Aguarda, Fritz —susurró Gilbert en la oreja a su corcel. Este resopló como si comprendiera la orden.

Un extraño jinete se estaba acercando a toda velocidad por la misma vereda que el caballo de Gilbert había tomado. Parecía tan joven como él, llevaba un extraño abrigo grisáceo de campesino y su pelo largo rubio ondeaba al viento. No logró verle bien la cara hasta que el propio desconocido situó su caballo junto al del prusiano y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Hola! No esperaba encontrarme a nadie más por aquí. Creí que era el único aventurero de la zona. —Su sonrisa resaltaba el pronunciado puente de su nariz; una característica propia de la gente eslava. Gilbert comprobó para su sorpresa que ambos tenían una palidez similar. Como si la Luna les hubiera bañado con su luz fantasmagórica al nacer y su brillo no se hubiera ido.

Cohibido, Gilbert apartó un momento la mirada de aquel joven. ¿Y si era una aparición? Con aquel atuendo muy pasado de moda que llevaba, perfectamente podría tratarse de un fantasma atrapado en el bosque. Pero Gilbert Beilschmidt no iba a tener miedo de un espíritu. Hubiera sido el hazmerreír de su familia. Tragó saliva.

—Se ve que no —dijo Gilbert dando a su caballo un leve toque con las espuelas. Quizá Fritz pudiera sacarle de allí con vida sin provocar la ira del espíritu.

—Tienes un caballo precioso —comentó el desconocido alzando una mano para acariciar las crines, negras como el carbón, del caballo de Gilbert. Este, al ver que el animal no daba ningún respingo ni tampoco mostraba señales de pánico porque le tocara un fantasma, se relajó. El joven era, por entero, de carne y hueso.

—Gracias, aunque el mérito sea suyo —dijo Gilbert sardónico señalando a su montura. Iván rió su comentario. Tenía una voz muy bonita. Era cristalina como un arroyo y muy musical. Una sola de sus carcajadas tenía más matices que cualquier _estudio_ para piano. Gilbert sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza.

—No te había visto por aquí antes. ¿Estás de paso? Yo vivo cerca del linde, en la cabaña de mis padres —explicó el joven. Gilbert observó, desconcertado, cómo el desconocido daba todos esos detalles sobre dónde vivía y con quién. Tal vez no tuviera nada que temer al confiarle esa información a alguien que acababa de conocer. ¿Era valiente, era temerario o simplemente no tenía patrimonio del que alardear? A Gilbert le sorprendió que quisiera seguir manteniendo aquella conversación—. A veces vengo aquí después de un día largo en los campos. Veo que también tú has tenido un día largo. Me llamo Ivan Braginsky.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que he tenido un día largo? —dijo Gilbert algo molesto por la rápida conclusión a la que había llegado su interlocutor. ¿Es que tanto se le notaba que aquel no estaba siendo un día feliz para él?

—Quieres desaparecer, ¿verdad? A veces yo también vengo al bosque para que nadie me encuentre aquí y paseo por los acantilados con mi caballo. No quieres ser visto, desearías poder fundirte con la oscuridad de los árboles... Es una sensación maravillosa aunque oprima tu pecho —explicó Ivan, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa encantadora. Gilbert chasqueó la lengua.

—No presupongas algo que no sabes. Ni siquiera me conoces... Ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre, Ivan Braginsky —musitó Gilbert con un rubor delator en su rostro—. Es muy irresponsable por tu parte decirme cómo te llamas sin que yo te lo haya pedido.

—Pues mejor que estemos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no te parece? —dijo Ivan alzando una mano para invitar a Gilbert a que la estrechase. Gilbert se la estrechó, algo reticente. Y cuando tocó la áspera mano de Iván, sintió un hormigueo que recorrió toda su espalda. ¿Qué era aquella repentina sensación?

—Gilbert Beilschmidt —respondió el prusiano entre dientes.

(2)

Gilbert se desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano dentro de sus calzones. Pasó su lengua por la comisura de su boca mientras acariciaba el tallo de su miembro palpitante, de arriba a abajo. Tocó su húmeda punta y se mordió el labio, sonrojándose: aún podía sentir la boca de Ivan lamiendo el principio de su erección, antes de engullirla por completo. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando evocó de nuevo aquellos ojos violáceos que lo miraban desde abajo con una expresión obscena de completa satisfacción. Se masturbó con movimientos más rápidos. El recuerdo de la boca de Ivan moviéndose de manera oscilante de atrás hacia adelante con aquel gesto de placer lascivo, lo encendía. Le obsesionaba. Gil necesitaba que aquellos labios sonrientes recorrieran cada parte de su polla con devota precisión. Recordaba los sonidos de su boca a medida que chupaba con más intensidad y como Gil, sin poder contenerse más, descargaba aquel torrente de blanquecino y pegajoso esperma, cuyas gotas perlaron su boca, sus mejillas y su pecho desnudo.

Sintió como sus caderas enloquecían y la esencia blanquecina emergía de la punta de su miembro con fuerza para precipitarse en el mar. El océano era el perfecto retrato de las emociones que controlaban a Gilbert; una mezcla de rabia, de excitación y de tristeza. El oleaje silenció su orgasmo y cuando todo terminó, Gil se tendió sobre la orilla, con el corazón roto. Le había perdido por su miedo y ya era imposible volver junto a él.

(3)

Los caballos de los dos jóvenes continuaron por el mismo camino hasta que llegaron al borde del acantilado. El cielo salpicado de violeta se alzaba ante ellos majestuoso, con los últimos rayos de sol fundiéndose con la oscuridad de la noche inminente. Desmontaron e Ivan indicó a Gil que se acercara a su rincón secreto, al borde del precipicio.

—¿No es precioso? Mi madre dice que mis ojos tienen el mismo color que los atardeceres del Norte. Cuando vivíamos en Siberia no podíamos ver el sol ponerse cada día. Pero aquí puedo ver esa franja del tiempo en el que la noche y el día pueden encontrarse de nuevo —explicó Ivan asomándose peligrosamente al borde del acantilado. Gil en un acto reflejo le apartó de la orilla e Ivan, sorprendido, le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento—. Me pregunto si el día y la noche se aman.

—Puedes preguntártelo un poco más lejos del desfiladero. Me estás dando pánico —replicó Gil desviando su mirada de Ivan, sonrojado de nuevo. Pero ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ni que fuera una colegiala enamorada de un bandolero temerario.

—¿Y que hay del amor si no puede ser peligroso? ¿Qué hay de un beso si no puede ser algo prohibido y secreto? —preguntó Ivan, divertido por la reacción de su nuevo amigo. Dio un paso situándose frente a Gilbert y se irguió frente a él, intimidante—. Amar es como asomarte al borde del acantilado, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Ivan tomó la mano del joven pero este la apartó, arisco. Su sangre hervía, su respiración se entrecortaba. Era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba esas libertades y se acercaba tanto a él y al mismo tiempo lo deseaba. Verse envuelto en los brazos de aquel campesino eslavo, entregándose a una persona que acababa de conocer... ¡Pero no! Eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Eso no era lo correcto, lo lógico, lo que se esperaba de él. Verse arrastrado por una oleada de deseo era todo lo contrario al ideal de amor verdadero que se había encargado de abanderar toda su vida.

—Debería volver a casa... Se hace tarde —susurró Gilbert. Ivan le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle. Estaba serio. Todo rastro de su sonrisa se había desvanecido y sus iris violáceos parecían brillar con más intensidad.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Ivan acercando su boca a la de Gilbert. Estaba tan cerca. Gilbert podía oler el campo de heno en su cuerpo. Su cuello parecía el de una estatua de la Antigua Grecia—. ¿No deseas un beso? Parecía como si me lo estuvieras pidiendo en el bosque.

—¡Yo no soy ningún libro abierto! No puedes saber lo que estoy pensando... No tienes ni idea... —protestó el prusiano ladeando la cabeza. Ivan no se dio por vencido e hizo que le volviera a mirar.

—Fueron tus ojos los que me dijeron que querías un beso mío. —Ivan se inclinó sobre él y Gilbert cerró los ojos de manera instintiva.

Jamás había experimentado aquella electricidad recorriéndole de arriba abajo. Jamás se había dejado llevar por los movimientos de otro cuerpo y aquel deseo de sentir otra piel que no fuera la suya. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Se quitaron la ropa y se tumbaron sobre la hierba, a la orilla del precipicio. Gilbert había caído en las garras de algo que no era capaz de comprender. Estaba sucediendo y eso era todo. Ivan le chupaba su miembro erecto y duro como el mármol. Le daba la vuelta para recorrer sus nalgas con la lengua. Le penetraba con impaciencia y arrancaba un sonoro gemido de su garganta. Todo él era Ivan.

El joven eslavo lo embistió y pudo sentir su cuerpo sudoroso contra su espalda. Gilbert creía que iba a morir allí por sentir aquel miembro enorme perforando su interior. Y cuando la intensidad de sus embates llegaron al culmen de su fuerza, Ivan exhaló su último aliento y dejó emerger su simiente que las entrañas de Gilbert recogieron como un cáliz. El prusiano no pensó en nada más y se dejó caer sobre la hierba cuando los últimos tonos violetas del firmamento se fundieron con el añil de la noche.

(4)

Cuando despertó de su ensoñación plagada de recuerdos difusos por la bruma de la inconsciencia, su miembro aún seguía erecto pero el violeta del atardecer había desaparecido. Gilbert entendió entonces que, pese a que aquel encuentro le había roto todos sus esquemas y había destruido todo lo que había soñado en una pareja para él, no tendría que haberse marchado como lo hizo. Porque nada más despertarse de aquel sopor pegajoso que sobreviene al sexo, se vistió con rapidez, montó de nuevo en su caballo y huyó al galope para refugiarse en su casa de verano.

Volvió a Berlín pero, lejos de estar entero, se sentía desolado. Las reuniones de sociedad cada vez eran más insoportables para él y lo único que le mantenía cuerdo era poder evocar con secreto deleite cómo aquel campesino ruso le había embestido con rudeza lejos de la civilización. Desaparecidos para los ojos de mirada superflua, como lo eran los de aquellos nobles pedantes e insufribles. Tenía que volver y disculparse por su huida abrupta e inexplicable. Tenía que decirle que tal vez le amase si era amor aquella sensación de vacío en su pecho que le asaltaba cada vez que recordaba la imagen del joven ruso.

Regresó a la casa de verano tras cinco años evitando reconocer sus sentimientos. Montó en Fritz y cabalgó hasta la cabaña de Ivan pero cuando fue a bajarse del caballo, un nuevo miedo se adueñó de su voluntad y se dirigió de nuevo al bosque para desaparecer. Para dirigirse al rincón del acantilado donde todo había comenzado. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan complicado decidirse? ¿Por qué él no había ido en su busca cuando se alejó? ¿Y si solo había sido por aquella noche y Gilbert no significó nunca nada para Ivan?

Tumbado sobre la hierba, Gilbert se movía de un lado a otro con inquietud mientras se abrochaba el pantalón para ocultar su deseo erecto. Tenía que olvidarle. No era posible que dos hombres se amaran. Quizá solo fue un experimento. Pero ¿por qué sentía su corazón roto?

El rumor de un galope lejano llegó hasta sus oídos. El ruido de cascos se acercaba cada vez más hacia él y Gilbert se incorporó para ver de quién podía tratarse. Allí estaba Ivan, montado en su caballo de pelaje marrón, parado frente a Gil con una expresión de alegría contenida en su rostro. Bajó de su caballo a la vez que Gilbert se ponía de pie y corría a su encuentro. El abrazo en el que se fundieron fue desesperado. Como si todo el deseo y el amor contenido por ambos jóvenes explotase.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?—dijo Ivan hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Gil y suspirando.

—¿Por qué no me seguiste? —dijo Gil conteniendo un sollozo.

Se respondieron besándose. Sobraba toda palabra. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar tras yacer y perderse entre besos, gemidos pasionales, y la mirada violeta de Ivan. Ya habría tiempo para decidir si aquel amor se podría explicar, si se correspondía con un amor verdadero o simplemente era algo inefable e incomprensible salvo para el tacto de sus cuerpos y el latir de sus corazones. De momento, se amarían allí junto al acantilado. Junto a ese mudo testigo de roca perpetrada por la fiereza de las olas que, irónicamente, representaba lo que esos dos jóvenes sentían pero que ninguno era capaz de describir.

FIN


End file.
